


Spoiled Brat

by FeederMercury



Series: The Spoiled Brat Universe [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Roger Taylor (Queen), Bratting, Candy- Spoiled Brat, Chef Freddie Mercury, Chloe- Spoiled Brat, Come as Lube, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Do they use condoms? Who fucking knows, Dom Brian May, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Even Brian's assistant, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Feedee Roger Taylor, Feeder Brian May, Food Porn, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Implied Jimercury, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kinks, Kinky food sex, Kinky shit doesnt come in till a few chapters tbh, Literally everyone - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Maylor - Freeform, Millionaire Brian May, NOT EVERYTHING HERE IS KINKY, Panty Kink, Plot, Prostitute Roger Taylor, Prostitutes, Roger Taylor Weight Gain, Roger Taylor hates Alexa devices, Roger is a fucking brat, Roger wears his hair in braids UWU, Romantic Comedy, SAFE FOR ALL READERS, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kinky Stuff, Spoiled Brat Universe, Stuffing, Sub Roger Taylor (Queen), Sugar Baby Roger, Sugar Baby Roger Taylor, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Brian May, This isnt all kinky you're fine, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Brian May, Weight Gain, Weight Gain Fetish, Weight Gain Kink, feedee, feeder, feederism, hookers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeederMercury/pseuds/FeederMercury
Summary: "Hey, suit, you want your cock sucked?"Brian paused."You, guy in the suit who looks like a fucking poodle."He turned around and squinted into the darkness. He saw someone sitting against a brick wall of the alleyway and when he saw Brian had turned, he sat up and smiled. He was wearing a little rosy skirt with white frills lining the bottom and a cut top that showed his naval on a slender waist. His hair was long and tied into two braids on either side of his head that landed over his shoulders and if Brian didn't hear his voice, he would have guessed that he was a she."What did you ask me?" Brian asked with wide eyes."I asked," He approached the businessman with hearts in his eyes. "If you fancy your cock sucked. Poodle." The young man flicked Brian's suit tie flirtatiously.Or, Brian, a millionaire, finds the love of his life in the form of a prostitute named Roger. It's love at first sight, kind of.(Please read tags before reading, kink content underway but light enough to be able to read and enjoy for everyone.)





	1. Brian and the Tramp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian was lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm so goddamn exCITED ABOUT THIS FIC!!! If you've been here for a little while you'll most likely know my most popular story (besides Drowse on my second ao3 GroovynSpoiled) called Spoiled Brat. It was written a few months ago and I decided to re-write it about a week ago because the writing just doesn't hold up to what I can write now. I have improved so much since then. I've worked so hard on this new and improved Spoiled Brat and now it has so much more emotion, passion, and story than the original. It's, in my opinion, one of the best stories I've ever written and 100x better than the original Spoiled Brat which you can find (in its original posted place) and compare in my master post of Big Fat Collection Of Oneshots. I'm not 100% sure ill keep it posted there because this one is just so much better and I dont want people being confused when they see the same story but very different. This one still has some elements that the original did but this one has very different plot changes for the better) and added characters like Freddie and Jim. When I posted the first Spoiled Brat, I didn't epect everyone to love it so much and honestly I just wrote it for fun an it only took like an hour so the writing wasn't great, but it got such a following that I made a whole universe for it that I didn't get to show in my original Spoiled Brat or in the somewhat-sequel Body Language. On Tumblr I talk a lot about my ideas for the universe like crack ideas and fun facts for the characters ive made, but people who dont see my tumblr wouldn't see my ideas and therefore my old Brian and Roger from the old SB wouldn't be nearly as great as I made them to be! Spoiled Brat is new and improved so the old one will be disregarded. I can't wait to share my stories with you guys as this WILL be a series, some being kinky and some not, and some being a mix of both like this! Honestly ive made entire backstories and lives for these two, and even two characters I somewhat mentioned in this, that you can see in my tumblr (Feedermercury) most of the time but will now be in full fics when I write them.  
Anyways, Spoiled Brat is such an important story to me and I have so much fun writing them and the stories for them and all that. More stories will come from this, and you can find more on my tumblr <3
> 
> Shoutout to my friends who always support me and especially my Spoiled Brat content, I won't call you by name but you know who yall are. Love you guys and thank you so much for the support, it really helps.

Brian was lonely.

It wasn't that he didn't have someone at home to be with him in the late nights, but it was that he didn't have anyone to be with in bed the nights where his bed was too cold and his heart throbbed for someone to be in his arms.

He didn't have a good track record with any partner he'd had in the past. Either they cared too little for Brian himself or too much for his money and things he could give them. No one truly enjoyed his company, so instead, he found his time filled with those who he would find and pay for the company.

Freddie, both his employer and best friend who he'd known since he was a teenager, never appreciated when he'd bring in a stranger to the home just to have Brian say goodbye to them with a handful of cash tucked into his hand. He found it upsetting that Brian would rather spend his time with hookers and whores he'd found than find someone who wouldn't see him like a pound sign.

Luckily for Brian, and unluckily for Freddie, the office building of the company he owned and worked at was on the corner of one of the busiest streets in the city. It was a cesspool of hookers and prostitutes who were more than happy to come with the millionaire businessman for a quick fuck and night in his bed, even if it meant suffering through talking to him. They never cared to ask his name most of the time, and it would hurt if he let it, but he knew better than to permit himself to think about it.

The nights where he would work late were always the loneliest. He would remain in his dimly-lit office until the late hours of the night, simply filing paperwork and wandering around the vacant building. He had no one to sit with and talk to him through his work as Freddie would be asleep, or doing things Brian wanted absolutely no part of, so the work was agonizingly long-drawn.

It was one of those long nights and it reached four in the morning. He was exhausted but feared he wouldn't be getting any rest from how wired he was, the coffee running through him cementing his concern as he sauntered down the road with his eyes stuck to the asphalt.

"Hey, suit, you want your cock sucked?" 

Brian paused.

"You, guy in the suit who looks like a fucking poodle."

He turned around and squinted into the darkness. He saw someone sitting against a brick wall of the alleyway and when he saw Brian had turned, he sat up and smiled. He was wearing a little rosy skirt with white frills lining the bottom and a cut top that showed his naval on a slender waist. His hair was long and tied into two braids that landed over his shoulders and if Brian didn't hear his voice, he would have guessed that he was a she.

"What did you ask me?" Brian asked with wide eyes.

"I asked," He approached the businessman with hearts in his eyes. "If you fancy your cock sucked. Poodle." The young man flicked Brian's suit tie flirtatiously.

"No, I'm fine." 

He seemed taken back. His unspoiled looks must have been a deal sealer and based on his attitude, he probably didn't get declined often.

"Your loss, wanker."

Brian frowned and he blonde strutted away, clearly trying to make himself as sexy as possible. It was hard to ignore the way the bottom of his rear was visible from the back where his skirt was hiked upon his hips, pink panties clear even through the darkness of the street corner.

The blonde sat back down where he was and crossed his arms with a dramatic temper. He was clearly mad at Brian, shown more by when he shot a glare at him. He wasn't exactly sure what he'd done wrong, he simply rejected his offer for a blowjob and now he was getting attitude from a complete stranger.

"Listen, sir-" Brian started but the young man rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh.

"_Sir. _Get out of here if you ain't buying, sugar."

So, the brunette did exactly what he was asked. He shrugged and went down the street without another complaint. He'd never had one of the prostitutes he'd talked to get mad at him for rejecting a sexual favor, so the blonde in the skirt stuck out in his mind even when he came back home.

Freddie sat on the sofa with a bowl of soup and the television remote in his hand. He gave a once-over to his friend who nodded at him with a slight smile.

"No whore tonight?" Freddie asked.

"Not tonight." Brian shook his head and Freddie looked up at him, clearly aware he was thinking. "But, the weirdest thing happened. One of them called me a wanker."

Freddie blinked. "What did you do, Brian?"

"I didn't want a blow job from him- _her?_\- the tramp."

"There's a lot to unpack here." Freddie set his soup down on the coffee extensive glass table in front of him. "First, the prostitute called you a wanker. And you don't even know if it was a he or a she?"

Brian sighed. "Well, he sounded like a man. He was wearing a skirt and crop top, though." He decided to go with male pronouns just for ease of mind.

"Well, I guess it's a mystery, my love." Freddie smiled up at Brian and he nodded. "Soups on the stove, it was hot when you were _supposed _to get home."

The rest of the week it weighed on Brian's mind. He wasn't like the other prostitutes he met; mostly because he wasn't the one who initiated the discussion first. It was also different because he had rejected the offer himself, something he hadn't done before. If he had just said yes, he could have had company for the night but the fact of the matter was that he didn't want it to be just for the night. He wanted to know his name, why he was on the street and other things about him. The blonde was just _unusual_.

For the next seven days, he would purposefully bury his nose in his phone when walking by the alleyway where the prostitutes normally remained waiting for a client. Brian would look up just a little to see if the blonde was waiting, watching him too, and occasionally he would see blonde hair and the same pink skirt just in the corner of his eye. 

At the end of the seven days, he was beginning to give up on playing hard to get. He had begun to think his efforts were futile and the blonde never actually noticed him on his way to work, perhaps he never even gave him a second thought. That was up until he heard a familiar voice call his new nickname.

"Hey, wanker!" 

Brian smiled to himself and pushed himself to get rid of the smirk on his face before turning around. The blonde had his arms crossed and a lollipop in his mouth but he looked effectively the same as he had the last time they saw each other.

"Oh, you're talking to me?" Brian asked which clearly pissed the blonde off.

"Yeah, you. Do you work there?" He pointed at the company building that Brian owned.

"Yes, I own it. My name is Brian May."

The blonde knitted his brows together in thought. "I know. You're the suit who owns the company. You must be bloody loaded."

He couldn't help but shrug in pride. "A bit, but what's a few million these days, really?"

"I don't care."

Brian grinned. 

"Would you like to go to accompany me to dinner?"

The blonde blinked several times, considering it over before popping the candy out of his mouth and twirling the paper stick between his fingers. "No. I'm fine."

Now that was cold. He loved it. Brian nodded and turned back around to the sidewalk then continued up the street to his building. He could hear the prostitute laughing and he could help but shake his head in amusement.

Brian decided maybe the next day he'd have better luck with his new friend.

Brian was wrong.

In short, it went like this:

"Dinner?"

"No, wanker."

Then Brian went to work.

The third time was the charm and when he was near the corner, the blonde stomped out from the alley with cheeks red and a clenched jaw. He seemed like he would break his teeth if he bit down any harder.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Brian asked in legitimate interest.

"Don't you have something to ask me?"

Brian's brain went blank and he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Dinner, you wanted to ask me for dinner. Go on then." He waved his hand in front of him expectantly.

"Right, would you like to-"

"Yes, Brian May I would." He tapped his foot and threw one of his braids over his shoulder. "Name's Roger."

"Nice to meet you, Roger."

Roger smiled, genuinely now, but he didn't move. He only stood there and studied the brunette up and down. Brian blushed deeply from his head to his toes at the attention.

"I'll call a car to pick us up, and we can go wherever you want."

"Like a cab?" Roger asked innocently with sparkling eyes. Brian beamed and shook his head.

"I was thinking a limo, Roger."

His mouth dropped but then he furrowed his brow. "We don't have to do anything special, Brian-"

"Oh, that reminds me," Brian said and fished through his breast pocket on his suit coat. He pulled out a wad of money and held it out. "This is for you."

Roger stared at it in absolute shock but didn't take it. "Brian-"

"It's fine, Roger." He waved a hand. "I want you to have a nice night."

He didn't take it, so Brian took his hand and put the wad of pounds into his palm for him. The blonde tucked them into his skirt band and looked down at the pavement. "Well, thank you."

Roger didn't expect a large, black limousine to arrive even when Brian told him it would. He was still astounded when Brian opened the door for him and he stepped inside of the vehicle, the doors and floor illuminated with soft red lighting.

"You weren't lying, you are loaded. I think you're the most valuable client I've ever had, sugar" Roger looked around the car and smiled at Brian who's expression had fallen.

"Roger, I didn't bring you here for a hookup."

Now he was equally as confused. 

"Oh, what are we doing then?"

"Going to dinner."

Roger's eyes widened and he turned in his seat. "Really? We're actually gonna go eat dinner?" He put his hands on his lap and smiled to himself. "Wow, thank you, Brian."

"Mr.May." Brian corrected. "Or you could call me Sir, but it's up to you. Don't call me Brian anymore, love."

Roger raised a brow and his cheeks were dusted with a fine shade of pink, visible even under the red lights. "Okay, Sir."

Brian smiled in pride and put a hand on Roger's thigh. "So, where would you like to go?"

He hesitated. Skepticism overcame him and he shook his head shyly, dropping the '_hey sugar' _attitude quickly. "Uh, I don't know... Mcdonalds?"

Brian laughed a little at his answer and he leaned into the microphone, whispering something into it before they went forward and began driving. Roger was just a bit uncomfortable with the situation but he felt safe with Brian, just not enough to unwind completely near him. Brian kept his hands to himself and Roger did the same which he appreciated. Mr.May was different, most people who he'd be with would have already jumped his bones.

It hadn't taken long to get to the restaurant and once they arrived, Brian put his arm over Roger's chest to stop him from exiting the car himself. Instead, he exited the car and opened the car door for him which made him blush a deep red.

When Roger stepped out of the limo his eyes widened and he gasped as he sat in front one of the most admirable establishments in the city, something there would be no way he could afford even with the cash he'd been given.

"Brian- Mr.May, I can't afford to eat here. I'm so sorry."

Brian smiled at his sincerity. "Love, you don't have to fret about money." He removed his suit coat from his arms and wrapped it around Roger's shoulders. "I'm taking care of you tonight."

Roger couldn't help but feel that there was a trick to his kindness. No one would treat him this well for no reason, especially not like this, he hadn't done anything to deserve this. In fact, he'd been a bit of a brat to him.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He looked away from the brunette and crossed his arms self-consciously.

"Why not? I just believe you deserve a nice night."

Roger knew not to refuse a free meal, especially given he hadn't had a decent hot meal in days, but he couldn't help but feel like he was using the man in front of him.

When they walked inside, Roger felt completely out of place. Everyone inside of the establishment was outfitted attractively in suits and cocktail dresses. He, in contrast, was in an unwashed crop top, skirt, and Brian's suit jacket. He felt like every eye in the room was right on him but Brian took his arm and tucked him close as a proper date would.

"You could show up wearing a milkmaid dress and if you're well known enough, no one would bat an eye," Brian whispered to him as they were guided to a table, obviously recognizing his nerves. "I own the business most of these people work at. I could show up nude only wearing a banana over my cock and no one would question me because I pay them."

Roger snorted and tucked a hand across his nose. The joke did help but he still felt a little tense being in such a high-class restaurant.

"Do you drink?" Brian asked. Roger shrugged. "I think we'll get a bottle of wine, how does that sound?"

The blonde agreed and attempted to tuck his skirt up to cover his stomach, realizing it wasn't exactly great manners. The bottle of wine was large and the name was something immeasurably long and in another language that Roger couldn't even venture a guess to what it was. Brian poured their glasses and when he took a sip, it tasted like the sourest peach he'd ever bitten into and he instantly grimaced in hatred.

"God, what the fuck?" Roger asked. He wiped the back of his wrist over his mouth and put the glass down. "It tastes like it expired- did it expire?" 

Brian pushed a hand to his mouth and laughed behind it. "That's a _very _expensive bottle of not-expired wine."

Roger's cheeks flushed and he glanced around the room. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, dear. It does taste expired doesn't it?"

They both laughed this time and when the waiter returned, Brian ordered for both of them. Roger's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw how expensive what he'd gotten was. It was more than he made in a month between the two of them, and he felt guilty at having such a pretty penny spent on him.

"Woah, that's a lot." Roger gasped.

"It's nothing, really," Brian responded but then went quiet. At first, Roger thought he was upset or reconsidering his choice, but then he smiled and leaned into the table. "I think you look beautiful tonight, Roger."

Roger smiled and leaned in as well. "I do?"

"Of course you do. I understood I wanted to take you on a date since I first saw you and you elegantly called me a wanker."

The blonde tilted his head. They were on a date. A proper date. He hadn't even considered that until he said it, and he couldn't help but blush madly similar to a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Well, I can't say I didn't fancy you."

They both talked in the comfortable silence of the restaurant until their food came. Brian had ordered his date a steak bigger than his head, and it was just a little overwhelming to see it sitting in front of him. Brian himself had gotten a generous salad and he thanked the waiter with a nod.

"Jeez, no wonder it's so bloody expensive." Roger marveled. "I could eat this for the next month."

Brian laughed and covered his mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, the portions here are...Large to say the least. It's okay if you don't finish, you could take it in a to-go box." 

The issue wasn't with the portion, Roger was sure he was hungry enough to eat the entire thing right then, the issue was that he had no idea how to properly cut a steak. He didn't want to seem silly so instead of just telling his date, he stabbed the meat with a fork and picked it up which made Brian chuckle.

"You're going to eat it like that, huh?" Brian asked.

"Maybe this is how I eat steak, how do you know?"

The brunette took his plate and for a moment, Roger was sure he was irritated with him until he began cutting the steak for him and even made sure to talk him through it so he could do it himself one day. It was cute and made Roger smile. The steak itself was delicious just as Brian said it would be, but he was also pretty sure Roger would have eaten his jacket if he was desperate enough.

The conversation was good, and the meal was better, so when he finally reached the end of his plate he hadn't quite realized how full he was. It felt good having something in his stomach, especially so much of something, and he was comfortably stuffed when he took his last bite. Even the ill-natured glass of wine had begun to grow on him.

For one of the first times with what Roger still considered a client, he didn't feel forced to do anything he didn't feel comfortable with and he certainly didn't feel the need to be an oversexualized version of himself. Of course, in his nature by now, he attempted to hike up his skirt and push his shirt down to cover his bloated stomach so his date wouldn't become aware.

Roger put his knife and fork on his plate and made it look just right so the utensils wouldn't sit in the juice of the steak he'd just polished off. He put his hands on his lap and tucked his skirt up a little more but his stomach still pushed out, making the fabric reach a bit which Brian, unfortunately, noticed with a blush spreading over his cheeks.

"Sorry," Roger grinned and pushed the suit coat closer around his middle. "It was really great, thank you, Mr.May."

"Would you like anything else?" Brian questioned lightly. Roger knit his brows together in curiosity and shook his head despite reasoning he could have eaten a bit more.

"No, I'm really okay. I don't think I could have another bite." He pats his stomach and apprehensively looked down at his plate.

Brian saw through him and tilted his head. "Not even some cake?"

"Okay, maybe." He shrugged with a laugh and Brian re-opened his menu with a wink. "Okay, okay, you got me. One slice of cake."

The one slice of cake was just as large as he'd expected, and it was genuinely overwhelming this time. He'd already had two glasses of wine and an entire steak and now the large slice of chocolate cake that rested in front of him seemed more like a challenge.

Roger breathed carefully and ran the palm of his hand across his stomach, perhaps to get it to digest just a bit more to fit. Brian looked to be practically drooling over him and he had to admit it felt nice, sensual even, to be so full and be expected to eat even more when he was already thinking of loosening his skirt zipper. Lucky for him, the top stretched with an elastic band which made it much easier to breathe compared to if he didn't have the flexible waist.

The first few bites were excellent and the wine's sourness coordinated with the sweetness of the cake but halfway through it began to truly become a difficulty. Brian didn't force him, but he did give small encouragements here and there so he wouldn't waste his dessert. It didn't take long for Roger to power down the rest of his cake and when he was finished, he leaned back in his chair and sighed with a hand on the curve of his stomach.

He was thin, but the amount of food he'd eaten had resulted in a small bulge on his figure that pushed his skirt forward and his cropped shirt pull forward just above his navel. Brian took the view in and cooed in pride for his date.

"You did really good," Brian complimented. "Did you enjoy it?"

Roger nodded and pressed against his stomach with his hand, sighing strongly when the pressure throbbed. "Do you think anyone would mind if I just...?" He motioned towards his zipper and Brian's face turned a bright red. It was hard not to notice Roger's blush as well, but he wasn't getting nearly as hard as his millionaire date.

"I don't think anyone would, but let's get back to the car first so you can get comfortable."

Roger agreed and they went to take the check at the front. Brian purposefully kept the number of the price away from the blonde's preying eyes and he gave a shake of the head while sucking his teeth. "Don't worry about the price, Rog. You needed it, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess-"

"Then the price doesn't matter."

Brian took his arm and escorted him out of the establishment. He felt like he was being treated like royalty and he could help but smile as he exited the building arm in arm with one of the richest men in the country like he was important and not a hooker who lives on a street corner.

The limousine sat outside waiting for them and Brian once again opened his door for his date to which he carefully crawled inside and undid the zipper of his skirt with a happy and pleasant sigh. He took Brian's coat and attempted to hand it back but he denied it with a smile.

"It's your coat but if you're giving it to me I hope you know you're not getting it back, Richy Rich," Roger said with his hand still out but he was slowly pulling back to his own torso.

"You keep it. Where to?" Brian asked but Roger didn't even think it over before he peacefully told him to take him home. "Alright, address?"

Roger laughed but Brian didn't find the joke. The blonde stopped and took one of his braids to twirl in his fingers. "What are you talking about? You know where."

Brian lowered. "You live in the alleyway?"

"Is that surprising? Did you think I lived in a gingerbread flat, Mr.Millionaire?"

"I just didn't know that's where you lived. You don't have anywhere to go after work?"

Roger scoffed. "I don't get off of _work_, Mr.May. This is just my life," He noticed the way Brian's expression dropped in pity. "It's not- Don't be upset. I'll be fine, I've been doing this for years."

Brian sat forward a bit and pet his thigh just over the fabric of his skirt. "Would you like somewhere to sleep tonight?"

Roger thought about his offer for only a moment before he shook his head. He'd never gone to clients homes before and even though Brian wasn't his typical client and he didn't even consider him one, he wasn't going to start now. He was tipsy from the wine and full from his expansive dinner so if anything happened to him, it would be unlikely he'd be able to fight back or escape in time.

"I don't think so, Mr.May."

Brian was obviously disappointed so he leaned back in and opened his mouth to ask again before Roger smiled and shook his head with a hand curving over his full stomach. "Maybe next time. I had a really nice night, I'm just a little drunk."

"I understand. I'm glad you had a nice night, Roger. I had a nice time too, really." Brian genuinely smiled and thought over their time together. It felt like he was really meant to meet the blonde, and it was going to suck going home without him but he understood and didn't want to force him into anything.

The street corner was empty besides those who he could see in the alleyway, Brian assuming more prostitutes who worked near and with Roger, and for the third time that night Brian opened the door for the blonde.

Roger stepped out and pulled the coat over his shoulders to shield from the chilly late-night air and Brian smiled down at him. The tension between them was thick, and for a moment Roger stood on the tips of his toes for a kiss but Brian took his shoulders and sat back.

"I'll stop by tomorrow and bring you lunch, how does that sound?" 

Roger's eyes widened and he laughed, not expecting to be denied."Wanker. You're such a tease."

Brian couldn't help but nod at that and he watched as Roger sauntered off, a bit unbalanced, to the alleyway with his pink sneakers dragging across the pavement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment!!! <3


	2. Spoiled Rotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian takes his new found-friend home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I woke up this morning ready to check ao3 and see how Spoiled Brat was doing with kudos and such and...Fuck. 50 kudos in a day with a 395 read ratio. Thats insane. Thats genuinely fucking insane. This is the best any of my fanfics on this ao3 have done, as i also write Drowse on GroovynSpoiled which does very well every time I upload a new chapter. Anyways, your kudos and comments and reads mean so much to me thank you guys so so much. See you tomorrow with a new chapter of Spoiled Brat <3  
Tumblr: Feedermercury, Groovynspoiled  
Second ao3: GroovynSpoiled

His promise of bringing his new friend lunch the next day was more thoughtful than Roger knew as he was off work the next day and technically had no reason to make his walk to the business downtown.

He had Freddie pack him something but didn't tell him who it was for, only telling him he was going on a stroll and he wanted to stop by the park to have lunch. Normally he'd go out and eat lunch alone as he found it more peaceful so it wasn't questioned when he asked as it was a frequent occurrence on his days off. Luckily, Freddie had no complaints and did as he asked.

When Brian appeared at the corner, he saw the absence of his new friend and he couldn't help but be disappointed. He took a few extra looks around the alley but only found equally confused prostitutes who stared at him in expectancy.

"You need something, my love?" A woman asked with a smile. She stood and put her hands on her frighteningly thin hips.

"I was just looking for Roger."

She nodded knowingly. "Well, he's busy. Had a customer. Who should I tell him stopped by, baby?"

"Mr.May."

The woman's eyes widened and she crossed her arms. "So you're the rich bloke, huh? He seems to think you're hot shit. Got himself a few things today with that cash you slipped him. Just do me a favor and don't let him get too attached, he's sentimental or whatever. He seems to think every boy he meets who gives him the time of day is in love with him or something."

Brian smiled. He wonders what exactly Roger told about him but he wasn't going to ask. The lunch box in his hands seemed fruitless now so he handed it out to the thin woman in front of him who took it without another question. In fairness, she needed it more than both Roger or Brian did.

"I'll come back later to see if he's around."

The rest of the day Brian couldn't bring himself to go back home and his thoughts were clouded by a long, blonde hair and a pink skirt. He figured Roger would be out for the rest of the night but rather than relaxing on his couch with the telly, he went to a shop and picked up a few things for later; just a few things to surprise his friend with to make him feel appreciated.

The sun had long since set when Brian came back to the corner. He was hardly near the alley when he found Roger practically bouncing out of the alleyway with wide eyes but with a new coat over his shoulders. It was puffy with fur and covered in animal print; it looked expensive and Brian didn't need to be told that he'd paid for it using the money he'd been given the night before. He adored how effortlessly it slumped over his shoulders and how it compared against his perfectly braided golden hair, not a single strand out of place.

"Mr.May," Roger announced but attempted to tone his enthusiasm down without success. "Did you bring me anything?" His gaze dropped down to the plastic bag Brian was holding and put his hands out expectantly like he knew it was for him.

"Brought you some sweets," Brian greeted pleasantly and took notice how the woman he'd spoken to earlier stared at him with satisfaction; like a mother looking after her son who's date had just arrived. "I thought you'd like something nice after a long day."

Roger knew what he was talking about by the way he said it and nodded with hesitation. There was a longing look in his eyes but Brian wouldn't dare ask him what he'd been doing, he knew and he wasn't stupid. "It _was_ a long day, these are great." He lit up while took the chocolate out of the plastic box and Brian relished in the glowing radiation of his delight.

"I imagine I'll take you up on your offer." 

Brian blinked. "Offer?"

"To go to your house." He looked up with heavy, sky-blue puppy eyes that could have melted Brian's heart. How could he say no?

"Of course, Rog. I'd love to have you."

Roger bounced in place with a cheek full of chocolate and took Brian's hand with both of his own just after putting the box back into the plastic bag he still had in his hands. They roamed hand in and hand to Brian's home, just like a real couple, and as soon as Roger saw the expansiveness of his house, better suited to be called a mansion, just in front of the gate to the pathway, his eyes widened and he shook his head in skepticism.

"You're telling me you live here?"

Brian nodded and punched in the code into the keypad without a second thought. The gate creaked open and they stepped inside, making their way up the rubble pathway while Roger admired everything around him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

"This is the biggest house I've ever fucking seen." Roger gushed and bent down, hand still interlocked with the businessman, and touched a particularly shiny rock he saw. "This is the coolest fucking rock I've ever seen in my whole life!"

Brian laughed and stared down at the rock too. It was quite nice, in all honesty. "Well, you can have it if you'd like."

"No, I don't want to ruin it." Roger gave the stone a pet over its smooth curve and stood back up. 

Now leaving behind the coolest fucking rock Roger's ever seen, together they went to the front door and Brian opened it with a weak smile, nervously raising his brow as he looked around the opening which put Roger on edge with the mystery. He feared Brian may have a husband or wife, kids maybe. It wouldn't be the first time someone took him along only to be caught by their spouse or little one.

Worst was when he was giving someone a blowjob and their five-year-old knocked on the car window. When Roger tried to sit up, his head was shoved back down and he was told the windows were tinted which bothered him even further when he was forced out of the opposite side of the car, having a measly five pounds being shoved into his skirt carelessly, just out of sight from the man's wife. If he hadn't stood and walked out in time, covered by the blanket of darkness, he would have been seen by both of his family members.

He couldn't think of that now though, he never thought about his clients too hard or they'd begin to bother him which he couldn't have.

"Freddie!" Brian asked through the house. Roger stopped in his tracks and tugged his hand away from his date, shoving it in the pocket of his fur-lined coat.

"Do you have a husband?" The disappointment was dense in his voice.

Brian's eyes widened and he chuckled. "No, what? I live with my best friend. His name is Freddie, we're far from husbands." His words allowed Roger to ease and he nodded but he was still a touch skeptical.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Freddie called back.

"We have company!"

There was silence then there was a dissatisfied grumbling from the kitchen. Roger felt very on-spot and he looked around the entrance to the living room they were standing in. Brian guided him into the living area and when he turned, he saw the kitchen and the man named Freddie sitting inside of it, clearly unhappy.

"I'm Roger," Roger said with a flimsy smile.

Freddie put on a faux smile and nodded. He noted how the man standing ahead of him next to his best friend was certainly a prostitute solely based on the way he was clothed. Not that it was a surprise, Brian's only other friends are his assistant, Candy, and the receptionist who she's married to, Chloe, who certainly aren't prostitutes. "I was just making dinner, I imagine you'll be going up to the bedroom?"

Brian's cheeks blushed and Roger moved into the kitchen with curiosity.

"Can I see?" He asked without a moment of pause for an answer. It smelled great in the whole house, mostly from his cooking, so as soon as he saw a metal pot full of mashed potatoes he dipped his finger in and stuck it in his mouth to taste it.

Freddie furrowed his brow, not quite used to his friend's one-night-stands doing much besides go straight to the bedroom and waited for an answer to either explain his actions or, Freddie supposes, tell him how it tastes.

"That's really fucking good, Freddie," Roger complemented with a spark. "You're a cook?" 

"I dabble in it. Mostly for Brian here. Will you be joining us for dinner?"

Roger turned around to ask Brian but didn't wait for an answer. "Sure, I'd love to. It smells fabulous in here."

Brian let Roger explore the living room for a bit, his eyes wide and full of wonder at all of the shiny things he saw, while he spoke to Freddie in the kitchen.

"He's new," Freddie observed. "He's strange." They both looked into the living room where the blonde was having an argument with their Alexa that looked like it was getting heated. "He's the one who called you a wanker, right?"

"How did you know th-"

"Alexa you're a wanker!" Roger shouted while searching for the off button that he couldn't seem to find.

"That would be how." Freddie laughed and ducked a hand over his mouth. Brian raised his brows and whistled.

"He's a firecracker for sure. Maybe go easy on him, though, he's nice. He isn't like the others."

Just as he said that Roger showed them how nice he was by picking up their Alexa and holding it up with a red face. "How do I turn this bitch off?"

"_I'm sorry, I didn't catch-" _Alexa started but Roger quickly interrupted.

"That's because I wasn't speaking to you, tosser!"

Freddie blinked and put a hand on his hip. "Oh, he's just a peach. It'll be a shame when he leaves."

Brian nodded with a frown. He would have to go home eventually, he couldn't stay. Could he? Would he even want to? Ignoring his comments and his own thoughts, he passed into the living room and removed the device from the hands of the blonde while Freddie set the table. Roger stared down at the machine and practically shot blades into it with his eyes.

"Let's leave Alexa alone, hm?" Brian offered and Roger squinted in agreement. "Dinner's ready, take a seat and I'll get us drinks."

Roger looked up quickly and pointed a finger at his friend. "Not wine."

Brian nodded with a click of his fingers. "Not wine."

Both Freddie and Brian had twin glasses of wine and Roger took a can of soda that he was completely content with, thanking him for not getting him water. Roger was clearly the most appreciative for the dinner he was having shown by the way he devoured his food with the most enthusiasm both Freddie and Brian had ever seen, even asking for seconds when he was finished with his first before the other two had even gotten halfway done.

Roger hadn't noticed the eyes on him until he was finished with his second plate. He gazed up and smiled awkwardly before putting his hands on his lap as politely as he could manage despite the way he was beginning to feel hyper from the sugar in his drink, something he never had often. "It was really good."

"I can see that," Freddie commented happily and stood to collect his empty plate for the second time. Roger put his plate in his hands and settled himself comfortably at the table.

"I like Freddie." Roger smiled and looked to Brian who returned the smile. 

"I think he likes you too, I don't think he could hate you with how many compliments you gave him." He brought a napkin to his mouth, "Not to mention you ate two plates. He's a sucker for being celebrated."

The blonde put a napkin to his mouth too and messily wiped around his cheeks. "I don't get home-cooked meals a lot- or ever, really. I think this was better than last night."

Brian laughed and rolled his eyes. "Good to know you have cheap taste."

"Well, I guess it's not that cheap." Roger motioned to the home and to Brian himself which made his cheeks flush. A silence befell and Roger chewed his already torn lips with thought. "So, I should go back, right? I'll see you tomorrow?"

Brian took his hand and ran his thumb over the bones showing through the top. "You don't have to go, you can-"

"Oh thank god, I wasn't going to. Can't get rid of me that easily, Poodle." Roger sealed the deal by taking Brian's fork and scooping up a large bite of potatoes from his plate that he stuffed into his mouth playfully. Brian laughed and rolled his eyes while Roger took another scoop from his plate.

"Wouldn't dream of it." 

Freddie returned to the table and collected the rest of the plates to take to the kitchen and Roger stopped him for just a moment with a thankful, "Dinner was really good, Freddie." to which the older man smiled and pat him on the head.

Once back in the kitchen, Freddie called out, "Brian, if you don't marry him I think I will."

Brian buried his face in his hands in embarrassment while Roger laughed. 

"Okay, I think we'll go to my room," Brian announced loud enough for Freddie to hear. "Thank you for dinner!" He took the blonde's hand and hurried into another room where a lift sat between two doors.

"Lift or-"

"Lift? You have a lift in your house?" Roger interrupted with bewilderment. "You're fucking kidding me!"

Brian blinked. Roger seemed upset with him for having an elevator. That was new. 

"Are you cross with me for my lift?"

Roger shook his head and jumped forward to press the up button repeatedly with enthusiasm. "You're disgustingly rich, I hate it." He looked up and winked. "I was right about you being a wanker. Only a wanker would have a lift in his house."

Brian took Roger's wrist and removed his hand from the elevator button, Roger raised a brow and bit down on his lower lip.

"Don't you want to wait to do that for when we get to the bedroom, sir?"

The brunette gripped his hand tighter around his wrist. "Be quiet."

"Is that a question or a demand?"

"You don't want to find out."

Roger grinned flirtatiously and Brian gently let go of his wrist. The elevator came and they shifted in, the blonde repressing his urge to press every button, and soon they were entering a floor two stories above. The bedroom had double doors and the doorknobs were obnoxiously real gold which Brian boasted about, something that Roger was beginning notice turned both him and the brunette on.

The bedroom was dimly lit and the bed was lined with velvet sheets in a blushing purple that accented the sharp white walls. The room was obviously put together before Roger arrived as there were fresh flowers on the bedside table just next to a photo of what looked to be, in the dim light, Brian with a woman who had her arm around his waist.

"A girlfriend?" Roger asked as he pointed to the photo.

Brian was beginning to notice that Roger was awfully paranoid about if he had a partner. It was understandable, as a prostitute, he probably didn't get a lot of faithful men hurrying to him, but this also meant Roger cared enough for him to worry if he was cheating and to see if he was single and ready for a boyfriend. Maybe he was over-thinking it though. But he doubts it.

"My assistant, Candy, she has a wife so she isn't quite on the market."

Roger smiled up at him and looked around the room. His date went to one of his closets that lined the walls and pulled out a white fluffy robe then presented it to him.

"You can wear this while I draw you a bath, how does that sound?"

He took the robe and rubbed it against his face; it was fuzzy and the feeling against his skin made his arms erupt in goosebumps. "Will you join me?"

Brian thought about it for a moment but declined his offer, instead asking if it would be appropriate if he was present while Roger bathed. He liked the idea and agreed to it without a second thought.

The brunette ran the bath and when it was half-way full, Roger disrobed and stepped inside. He untied his hair and ran his fingers through the twisted braids, leaving his hair in relaxed coils below his shoulders. With his hair down he looked even more beautiful than Brian thought possible, but here he was transcending every expectation. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at just how lovely he was, and Roger noticed just after he'd undone the second braid.

"What are you looking at?" Roger asked rather gently. Self-consciously, almost.

"Sorry," Brian turned the faucet off and wiped his hands on a towel. "You look really pretty with your hair down." He winced at his words and opened his mouth to re-state what he'd said, but Roger's lips perked into a very shy smile. Wet hands rose from the water and he tugged the twists in his blonde hair.

"Do you think so?"

Brian nodded and followed by pouring a bit of bubble soap into the water. It smelled like fresh roses, and Roger breathed in through an open mouth to drink it in. 

Roger had no issue with being undressed in front of Brian or even being touched but it seemed Brian was keeping his hands more to the north to respect his boundaries. He knew Roger wasn't just something he could touch and toy with, he was a human being and he was vulnerable at the moment, a sign of trust despite the two hardly knowing each other.

He reached forward and grabbed a bottle of conditioner but it was taken from his grasp by the businessman sitting just behind him on the extended tiles of the bathtub where other soaps were lined along with, what Roger thought was unusual, a bottle of unopened champagne. He turned around with question and Brian spurted some of the soap into his hand while his other hand reached for a glass cup.

"Do you mind?" Brian asked. Roger didn't, so he sat back and relaxed. He brought the glass cup to the blonde hair in front of him and ran the water over his head until it was modestly soaked. Then, being as gentle as he could be, he massaged the conditioner into his hair. It was much softer and much cleaner than he anticipated, but his fingers did tug through a few snags that made Roger wince when he had to yank through.

Brian continued to run water through his hair, then add conditioner, then repeated until he started to see Roger's shoulders tremble ever so slightly. He worried he'd done something wrong so he leaned forward to see a pale cheeked, red-nosed Roger attempting to hold back tears with failing success.

"Rog, love, are you alright?"

The blonde raised his hands from the water and ran his hands over his face with an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry, God I'm sorry." He looked up with a hesitant and shaky smile and Brian frowned in concern. "You're just so nice to me, I don't know what I did to deserve it."

Brian rose his thumb up to swipe his wet cheeks and gently smiled. "Trust me, if anyone deserves to be treated like royalty it's you." Roger tipped his head back but neither minded how the trousers over Brian's knee wet when the soaked hair touched it. "Just let me spoil you a little."

"I do deserve to be a little spoiled, don't I?"

Brian pressed the faintest kiss against his forehead, hardly brushing his lips on the skin. "You do, and I'll make sure you're spoiled rotten."

The way they spoke told Roger he may not be leaving the home. His days of existing in an alleyway could become an unpleasant memory and it sounded absolutely beautiful. He could spend his days with Brian and Freddie, sleeping in a bed bigger than a car, and have a home-cooked meal every night. God, he wanted it. He craved it so badly and he had just gotten it in his reach, but he hadn't quite grasped it. 

Perhaps thinking so far ahead was foolish as he had no idea if Brian was thinking the same thing, but he just had a feeling he'd get exactly what he wanted. The look on the man's face who sat above him made him think he was thinking just the same thing.

Roger yawned when Brian rinsed his hair for the last time and couldn't stop himself from yawning over and over when he'd begun to gently run a wash-cloth over his back and chest. Everything was so warm and soft, and _nice. _He hadn't noticed until his chin was being stroked that he'd fallen asleep with his head reclining on Brian's lap.

He was met with soft eyes and the tub draining and while it did so, Brian took the robe the blonde had worn earlier and helped him into it with a carefully raised gaze so he wouldn't invade any of Roger's privacy. He blushed madly when he noticed Brian was doing so again.

Brian had shown ten times over that he truly cared about making him comfortable, and even more so about his privacy and limits. Had he have looked, touched, or even glanced over at his body he wouldn't have minded one bit. It was the principal of the fact that Brian _cared._

Tears stung again but this time they didn't fall. He instead smiled and pressed himself into Brian's torso with a small sound of comfort in the back of his throat, similar to a purr. Brian smiled, laughed then wrapped his arms around the blonde and simply felt the way he felt in his arms. 

"If someone told me I'd be spending my Wednesday night in your arms, eating your food, and sitting in your bedroom I would tell them to go fuck themselves." He said elegantly as always.

"I'm not a superstar, Rog."

"Maybe not, but we sure did talk about you a lot. All tall, thin, and too attractive to work in an office. A millionaire passing by an alleyway full of whores. I couldn't tell if I wanted to be you, fuck you, or blow your brains out."

Brian pulled from the hug and raised a brow. "Did you make a decision?"

"I did."

"And what were the results?"

Roger winked and rose to his toes to give Brian a kiss on the chin. "I think I'll save my answer for later." A finger tapped the brunette on the jaw. "Now, take me to bed."

Brian didn't need to be told twice so he took Roger by the hand and lead him to the bed in the bedroom just outside of the bathroom. It was massive, Roger thought, and it could most likely fit five people. Obviously, there weren't five people in the room but it was just a thought he had. He crawled onto the mattress with his robe still around his body and laid across the velvet. It tickled his nose a little but it felt warm and safe. It smelled like Brian too.

"Your clothes will be washed and hung to dry for you in the morning, and I'll be sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms to let you sleep and have your privacy. The kitchen is for you to use as you please and you can have whatever you want. If you get cold, there are blankets in that closet. Do you want anything else, baby doll?"

Roger slid under the sheets and grinned with the covers up to his neck. Baby doll. He loved the sound of that. "I'm okay, thank's Mr.May." He sat up when Brian smiled back and turned to exit his bedroom. "Hey, Brian?" He turned back around. "Thank you. You don't have to do any-"

"Be quiet and go to sleep. I meant what I said about spoiling you rotten, baby."

Roger did as he was asked, and he had the best night of sleep in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are so so so appreciated! Share with your friends if you'd like, it would be awesome!
> 
> Tumblr: Feedermercury, Groovynspoiled  
Second ao3: GroovynSpoiled


	3. Nice to meet you, Roger Taylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter but it’s okah :) Tomorrows chapter is longer and very insightful, getting into the more kinky aspects of their relationship ;)  
Tumblr: Feedermercury, groovynspoiled  
2nd Ao3: GroovynSpoiled

When Roger woke up it was from the sun shining directly in his eyes, not from someone requesting him for sex.

He blinked a few times to get the blurriness to fade from his vision and he slowly became aware he was in a bed. He wasn't wearing the robe anymore, and slowly he pieced everything back together from the night before. He went on a date and now he was sleeping in a big comfortable bed without a single piece of clothing on. Roger smiled and stretched out in the bed and brought the covers back to his body with a content sigh. 

He turned on his side and ran his feet against the sheets under him. Another Alexa device was on the bedside table with the photo of Brian and his assistant who he hadn't caught the name of and he sat up on his elbow.

"Alexa, what time is it?"

"_It is currently twelve thirty-two. Would you like to hear the weather?"_

"No. Shut the fuck up, Alexa."

"_There's no need for that._"

Oh great, now he was in another argument with another Alexa like the last one wasn't annoying as all get out in the first place.

He didn't have to wait long before someone became aware he was awake. One knock on the door sounded off in the silent room and Freddie, who was carrying a tray of breakfast food on a tray, stepped in with a smile.

"I made you breakfast at Brian's request. Note too, but I'm not some delivery boy so you can read that yourself." He placed the tray down on the bed and Roger sat up eagerly. "Not to pry, but you must be something special. Make sure I'm not wrong, alright? He seems confident but he's quite delicate."

Roger nodded in understanding and he got clapped on the shoulder a bit aggressively for his taste. 

"Good, so you know if you hurt him I know where you live?"

He blinked.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. I'm bigger than you and I know people. That's it. Enjoy breakfast!" Freddie went to the door but stopped in the doorway. "Also, I like you. You like my cooking."

With that, Freddie was gone and Roger was just a little on edge. He decided right then in that bed that he would like Freddie a lot, he was caring and threatened violence if he hurt his friend. He admired that.

The breakfast he'd been made was large and it tasted better than it looked which was saying something since it looked fantastic. Just as he was getting to the two pieces of toast on the side of the plate, he remembered the note and opened it with a smile.

'_Roger, finish your breakfast and meet me downstairs. You have clothes laid out for you in the bathroom. -Bri'_

Roger tucked the note away and continued to eat his breakfast, but this time he couldn't help the way his cheeks flushed with warmth.

He was full when he finished the toast and eggs, but he continued to eat until he reached the bottom of his plate. It was way too much food for him to handle but he wasn’t going to waste it with how delicious it was, especially when he hadn’t had a proper breakfast for longer than he could remember. By the time he was finished he was stuffed past his limit and his stomach had begun to ache so he leaned back and ran a hand over it to ease his discomfort.

The ache finally subsided after a few well-needed massages and he decided it was about time he dressed to meet Brian downstairs. The outfit left out for him was one similar to the one he wore the night before and normally enjoys wearing; a crop top with the word '_LOVE!' _bedazzled on the front and a black box pleated skirt. The skirt was just a bit snug on his frame but he had just gotten done eating a full meal, and then some, so it wasn't unexpected. The top cut just above his belly button and he stood in front of a mirror, tugging at the shoulders to make it rise higher on his waist.

Now that he was dressed, the only thing left to do was brush his hair and put it up. It didn't take long to do and next to the hairbrush and hair spray in Brian's bathroom he also found newly bought facial washes and perfumes. He wondered if Brian bought the things in anticipation for his arrival and the idea of it made him smile while he tied his hair into braids.

Once both sides of his hair were in braids that he set over his shoulders, he made his way downstairs and once again used the elevator to do so for ease. The food in his stomach still weighed heavily and the movement of the lift didn't help his small stomach ache. It could have been worse, Roger thought and moved into the living room where he heard the television playing a sitcom and Brian talking on the phone. He sounded different than he did from the night before and as soon as he saw him, he saw that he was walking back and forth next to the kitchen with both hands on his hips and a Bluetooth device on his ear.

"If you come in tomorrow and-" Brian put a smile on and approached Roger with a grin. He wrapped his hands around the blondes middle and he melted into the touch. "How was breakfast?"

"It was really good, I had it all."

Brian's cheeks reddened with blush and he nodded. "Really? I thought you could choose what you'd like and bring the rest down."

"What can I say? It was delicious.”

Brian's hands went to the front of his stomach and he pressed down gently. "I'm glad you liked it, you feel like you did."

Roger smiled and pressed forward to make his hand spread out even more. His long fingers across his taut stomach felt incredible and he relished in the touch. "Do I?"

It felt like his face was going to combust into flames if he touched Roger any longer so he pulled his hand away and resumed his phone call. Roger made himself busy in the living room where Freddie idled on one of the sofas with a magazine in his hand. He peeked over the edge and looked the prostitute up and down with a raising brow.

"Brian gave you that outfit I presume?" Freddie asked with a smile that he couldn't hold back. Roger took the sides of his skirt and pulled them up with a twirl.

"Sure did. Do you like it, Fred?"

Freddie stared at him in surprise of the nickname. "Sure. You look like a pouf, though." He rose his magazine. "No offense, love."

"None taken, porn stache."

Freddie looked up again with a bright smile. "I like you."

Roger sat just next to the older man and swiped his magazine right from his hands to scan the pages. "You call me a pouf but look at your reading material!" He closed the paper and pointed at the title of the waxy paper. A men's fashion magazine sat in his hands and Freddie rolled his eyes before taking the paper again.

"God, you're just like Brian aren't you? I don't think I can handle two of you."

Roger leaned in and put a hand on his thigh. "Do you think he fancies me?"

"We're gonna gossip like school children aren't we?" Freddie deadpanned but then dropped his act and smiled. "I know you two have only known each other a short period, but because of you, he didn't shut his pie-hole all night. Roger _this_ and Roger _that_. He doesn't even know your last name and he wants to move you in!"

"He wants me to move in?" 

Freddie covered his mouth. "I've told too much!"

There was a spark of hope in Roger's eyes that Freddie didn't miss in any sense. As soon as Brian removed his Bluetooth device from his ear, Roger bounced over to him and took his belt with his fingers.

"Taylor."

Brian connected his brows together. "Taylor?"

"My last name. My full name is Roger Taylor."

The brunettes appearance softened and he seemed to understand why he was just told his full name. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Roger Taylor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated and loved!!  
Tumblr: Feedermercury, groovynspoiled  
2nd Ao3: GroovynSpoiled


	4. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, smut underway uwu  
also the beginning of the kinkier side of their relationship ;)   
its light so dont worry if you dont share the kink or dislike it, their relationship doesnt break down into just weight stuff  
Tumblr:Feedermercury, groovynspoiled  
2nd ao3: GroovynSpoiled

It was easy to become accustomed to his new living style.

It had been a month since he met Brian and a month since he had begun to live inside the home; this also meant it had been a month since he felt like he was truly living a life he earned.

Ever since the night they met they never once mentioned his living situation or how they would move forward with their relationship. For all they were concerned, Roger was a brand-new addition to their family and he certainly fit in. 

Brian and Roger never officially said that they were dating. One night, not long after Roger had met him, Brian simply came into his bedroom where Roger was sleeping and got into bed with him. When the blonde noticed, he snuggled close and from then on they both slept in the same bed which simply felt _right_.

At this point, they were both playing a game of cat and mouse. Neither partner had done anything to touch the other sexually but it was growing harder to resist for both of them with the changes Roger's body was going through.

It wasn't exactly what he imagined he'd look when he started to get comfortable living with Brian, but it certainly wasn't something he was going to complain about in any indication of the word.

Being spoiled meant he could have anything he desired whenever he wanted, and he surely took that to heart. Clothes, technology, and expensive food were the first things that Roger got without even asking. At first, he was reluctant to accept the things he was gifted from Brian, but he made it obvious that he was doing it because he wanted to and not because he pitied the poor man. 

Once Brian made that clear, it was game over.

Roger skipped the shallow point and went right to throwing himself into the deep end, asking Brian for this, that, more of this and more of that. He hadn't thought of how much it aroused him to be the boss of someone until he had Brian wrapped around his finger who would buy the moon to make him happy. Of course, when he stepped out of line, Brian would be there to put him back in his place.

Brian anticipated Roger to go a bit over-board when he had realized he could have whatever he wanted and he did exactly as expected. He took his lover to the most expensive restaurants and allowed him to get whatever, and however much, he desired which was evident based on his appearance.

Soft hips, a softer stomach, and thicker thighs were his prizes to show how his new life was treating him. It wasn't too much weight he'd put on but it was enough to make the skirt he'd met Brian in tight enough to be nearly impossible to zip around his waist. Brian spared no time in getting him a new one, similar to the one that was getting tougher to zip, once he noticed his struggle.

Now, a month and a half into their relationship, Roger sat on top of his boyfriend and straddled his hips with his legs spread far apart and his panties beginning to wetten with anticipation; lust clear in Brian's eyes as he scanned the body on top of him.

"You have the most beautiful eyes." Brian cooed gently. The lights in the room transitioned slowly from a calming blue to a kind orange.

"You're not looking at my eyes," Roger replied with a leisurely, low voice. He put his hands on Brian's bare chest and ran his fingers to his collar bones that showed through the skin. "Just like I'm not thinking about the way I can feel your cock against mine."

Brian dragged his front teeth across the skin of his lip. He certainly wasn't thinking about that either. 

"You're staring at me again, sir," Roger growled when he noticed the way his gaze was a bit south, but not low enough. He put a hand over his stomach and sat up with straightening posture. "It's this, hm? You love it."

Brian was going to reject his idea but he knew the blonde on top of him felt his bulge harden at the mention. 

Roger leaned down and bit the lobe of Brian's ear, growling. "Isn't it fucking _hot?_" 

That was the last thing Brian expected to hear come out of his mouth. Undeniably, he agreed. He swallowed thickly and nodded while Roger licked a warm strip down his throat.

"You're forgetting something, my love," Brian explained.

"What's that?"

He took Roger's sides and pushed him forward until he was on his back. His eyes widened when Brian braced his arms and legs over his body and smiled carefully. 

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge of who, _pet_."

Roger blinked in faux innocence and stretched his arms to which Brian took, raising them above his head, and opened his legs with a knee below his groin. They both leaned forward and crushed their lips together but Roger moaned into it which made Brian's thigh twitch. 

"I've wanted this since I first saw you," Brian said without a breath between kisses. "You were gorgeous just sitting there, no one appreciated you. They wanted to use you and leave you, I couldn't let you wait there as someone's toy."

The blonde laughed and closed his eyes. "Consider me the luckiest slut in London."

"Be quiet and take your panties off," Brian grumbled needily. When Roger raised a brow, he tightened his grip on his wrist in a warning. This time he did as he was asked and slid his free hand down to his underwear and he dragged the silk fabric down to his thighs that caught a bit. The skin in which the underwear was over left red marks.

"These are getting tight," Roger whined. "Tomorrow you can buy me new ones."

"Who said I'd do that, pet?"

"I did, so you will," He tilted his head back and slid a hand over his cock that was already beginning to drool. "Now fuck me like the whore I am."

Brian made a mental note to talk to Roger about the way he talked about himself but for now, he wasn't going to deny him the thing he wanted, just like he didn't deny him of anything else he craved. 

He took the blonde's legs and shifted them on top of his shoulders then sat upon his knees and slowly pushed his cock into him. Roger clutched the front of the bed with trembling hands and cried out similar to a wild animal. Brian thought of quieting him with a hand so he wouldn't disturb Freddie, but he decided against it in favor of continuing to hear the way Roger gasped and panted when he thrust into him over and over again.

One of Roger's hands went to his own waist while the other steadied him from slipping off of the bed with how forceful he was being shoved into. Brian watched as he ran his hand across the softness of his belly which made him whine by itself and it became loud, keening moans when he noticed that Brian had seen and flushed madly in arousal.

With the way Roger touched himself underneath his lover, it didn't take him long to come. The blonde finished with a long and drawn outcry that turned into pants and Brian wasn't far behind. Just before Brian was able, he pulled out and put Roger's legs back down on the mattress so he could lean forward and press his body against the one under him. Brian was edging just a bit, but then he sensed Roger brush his fingers against his cock and he was forced to come on both his own and his lover's soft stomach.

He wheezed laboriously into Roger's chest and the younger man matched his breathing. He felt the blonde's arms wrap lazily around his neck and he tucked his head into the crook of his neck, his heated breathing causing moisture to settle where he was pointed.

"What did you think?" Roger panted with heavy lids.

"You're asking how you did?"

"I've been told I'm gifted." Roger winked and sat up on his elbows. Brian raised a brow and lifted himself until he was sitting on the blonde's plush thighs.

"I suppose I could agree."

Roger glared. "Wanker." His hands went to his belly and he ran his fingers over it, reaching his sides where he tilted his head back into the bed. "And what about...?"

Brian looked away when he felt his ears become hot but his chin was moved to look back at the blonde under him. "I'm not really sure how I should answer. What do you think?" He said while overlooking what Roger had said about his weight previously. 

"I think it's sexy. You do too, don't you?"

"I- uh-"

Roger took his hand and placed it over his stomach, forcing him to press down to which he moaned quietly. His body was warm, so warm it made his arm erupt in goosebumps from the temperature difference. Roger pushed his stomach out and tilted his hips upward as much as he could with Brian on top of him which simply made the brunette wild; decidedly shown by the way he felt himself begin to get hard again.

"The way you stare at me while I eat makes sense now," Roger grinned and Brian bit his lip. "To think I was holding back to look lady-like for you. Hiding anything else from me, or do you just love seeing me get fat off your money?"

If holding back was eating multiple plates at dinner then he couldn't wait to see how he'd act now that they both acknowledged it turned them on.

"Honestly, I was nervous to tell you how fucking _good _you looked with the extra weight. You're enjoying yourself, and it's showing."

"What do you think the others would say if they saw me now?" He said in reference to the other prostitutes he had worked with. Before Brian could let his imagination spill, Roger continued; "Fucking the millionaire by day and cuddling him by night. Eating a full, hot meal- or multiple. Never having to lift a finger." He smiled and closed his eyes in the thought. "Not to say I don't love you-"

"You love me?"

Roger opened his eyes and a blush crept across his face. A vulnerability was clear as day on his expression and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water in an attempt to find the words; the ribbing arousal on his face and dripping from his words now gone. "I didn't _say_ that."

Brian smiled with his lips tight and he bowed down to tuck his hands on the blonde's face with a teasing sound from the back of his throat; a hum that rose and fell in pitch. "You said you love me!"

He expected Roger to match his excitement but instead, he pushed off of the bed and slid his thighs out from under him with a less than pleased expression evident. He crossed his arms and paced the floor just in front of the bed. "I don't know, I guess."

Brian sat up from the bed and took his boxers from the floor, covering himself. "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't want to hurry anything, that never turns out right for anyone," He turned on his heel anxiously. "And I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me- you know because I really do like you."

It was interesting to see Roger lose his confidence that seemed to shine constantly when the idea of being in love came up. Being a toy used tor sex and empty affection had a lasting effect, and now the very idea that he could have someone love him back was overwhelming him. Brian seemed to be implying the exact thing, and he didn't know how to respond, the go-to being dismissal and restraint.

Roger's cheeks that had rounded out in the past weeks were cradled by long, delicate fingers and he weakened into the touch.

"I'm not uncomfortable around you, Roger. I know it's only been a month, but..." He trailed off in thought. "I don't know either. Maybe call me a hopeless romantic, but I think I love you too."

Roger blinked up at him with heavy eyes full of spark and undivided interest. "So, we agree that we love each other?"

"I didn't hear you say it." He looked up and tilted his right ear towards him in anticipation.

"You really are, huh? Alright, fine, I love-"

Brian shifted his head forward and pressed his lips to Roger's with a giggle trapped in the back of his throat that pushed its way forward when he sealed their mouths together. They stood there, Roger forcing himself up onto the tips of his toes, and lapped each other up like dogs in heat. It was revolting, but neither of them came close to thinking that until they pulled away and a trail of spit traced their lips, connecting their lips to each other even when they stood apart.

"Did you think when you fell in love it would be with a whore?" Roger asked with a heavy suggestion of guilt.

"Well," Brian wiped the saliva from the younger man's lips. "You aren't a _whore_ anymore. That's behind you, now you can focus on being comfortable." Roger smiled when Brian planted his hand over his stomach and stroked him. "Which I think you're gonna be good at."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated !!!  
Tumblr:Feedermercury, groovynspoiled  
2nd ao3: GroovynSpoiled


	5. A Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter y’all! i gotta cut this note short because i’m in a city with my family and i’m in an aquarium right at this moment so thank you guys so much for reading this! my tumblr is feedermercury !!! enjoy! kudos and comments VERY welcomed!

It was when Roger was licking the inside of Brian's mouth after lunch that he had an idea. 

He was slowly reclining into the brunette's lap while he sat on the couch, simply watching television and going through emails on his phone. The house was empty besides them as Freddie had gone out to run errands with his boyfriend when he put on his stockings and heels paired with his smallest, sheer, skirt.

At first, Brian hadn't quite noticed how he was dressed when he began to give him what could be deemed a lap dance but as soon as he did, he put his phone down and gave Roger his upmost attention.

Black heels that attached four inches to his frame that could only be described as ‘Fuck Me Pumps’, rosy fishnet stockings that ended on his upper thigh just under where his black, sheer skirt ended. The bottoms hardly covered anything from how short it was and he was decidedly not wearing anything underneath besides an even smaller pair of lace underwear with an embroidered rose on the front that cut into his love-handles.

All of these things mutually made Brian's head swim, but he did question why Roger had brought the cheesecake from the fridge with him. Now it rested just in front him on the glass coffee table, inviting questions that the blonde seemed to have the answers to that he needed to spill.

"What's this?" Brian asked with a thick voice.

"A gift."

"For me?"

"Us."

Brian raised a brow in curiosity with a smile that showed he craved answers. Roger crawled off of his lap and reclined against the arm of the sofa, spreading his generous thighs with the heels of his pumps digging into the sofa, and focused his gaze on the cake waiting on the table.

"I want you to feed that to me. Now." He commanded with his hands dipping belbow the front of his skirt.

"You want me-"

"Did you hear me?" Roger asked with a bite. "I said now, _sir_."

Brian blinked. He was starting to think that he was in charge it seemed. When you have a disobedient pet, a demanding and greedy one, you have to put it in its place.

He took the plastic tray of cheesecake and put it on Roger's stomach, watching him wriggle in anticipation, then motioned for him to open his mouth. He did as he was told and instead of the creamy dessert he was expecting, Brian inserted two of his fingers. Roger bit down gently and the brunettes other hand squeezed his full cheeks together in a warning.

"I told you about your attitude didn't I?" Roger nodded. "And you understand I'll punish you if you keep 'forgetting' your place?" Another nod. He slid his fingers further into his mouth until he reached the first knuckle and then he pulled them out. "Tell me you understand. Words, pet."

"I understand."

Brian kissed him with careful positioning to avoid the dessert on his stomach and moved his thighs apart. Roger had been stroking himself gently through his underwear but removed his hands in favor of allowing Brian to move forward and get a better angle.

When he looked down at the cake, with only two of the eight pieces missing, he was caught in confusion. How many pieces did he want him to feed him? He'd just eaten lunch before he went upstairs to change, he couldn't be hungry again. Brian didn't want to hurt him either. Roger seemed to see the confusion running across his face so he sat back a little and pat Brian on the shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I'm asking you to do it." He licked his lips. "I want it."

"You promise me you'll tell me when you've had enough?"

"Of course."

With the confirmation and worry out of the way, Brian felt his body run hot and the blood in his body rushed south. It's like Roger had seen into his fantasies and done everything letter to letter to recreate it, and based on how the blonde was already panting with anticipation it seemed it was one of his own private fantasies too.

Roger opened his mouth and grabbed the back of the sofa arm behind him with his legs opening further when Brian pushed forward with his fingers picking up a slice of the cake. He removed a piece of the cake from the wedge and dipped it into his mouth which he quickly took and made sure to lick the crumbs from his fingers. 

Roger seemed to enjoy this more than when they were inside of each other, and all Brian's mind could think of was what he would look like with his cock buried deep inside of him and his mouth full of cake that would silence his wails. 

The first wedge of cheesecake was finished not long after they began and it was getting painful for Brian to sit there and not touch himself when Roger was dressed the way he was and eating the way he was right in front of him. It was nearly impossible, but he could do it.

"Another one?" Brian asked and Roger agreed needily while rotated his hips with a heaving chest.

So another one went. This time he didn't hold back and instead shoved the cake inside of his mouth until both of his cheeks were stuffed to the point where he could hardly close his mouth. He looked like a chipmunk with his mouth so full and while he chewed, Brian simply looked down at him and smiled. Getting a smile back was better, cheesecake and strawberry syrup visible when the blonde grinned proudly.

"Is it good?" Brian asked. Roger nodded and dug his fingers into the cake then held it out for his lover to lick, and when he did, Roger looked to be content. He held out another finger full but he shook his head. "It's good, but I think you should focus on yourself."

"I'm good at that," Roger confirmed with a wink.

While Roger ate, Brian rubbed his free hand over his stomach to sooth it and make room. He could feel his bellies softness expanding and becoming firmer with each slice he ate but after the fifth slice, he had begun to whine gently after each swallow.

"Should we stop?" Brian worried.

"No, I wanna keep going. Get me something to drink." Brian agreed and went to the kitchen to get him something to wash down his creamy dessert. He returned with a bottle of blueberry champagne that had previously been opened but was closed to conceal its fizziness.

Roger took the bottle, ignoring the glass flute Brian had brought as well, and tipped it back to swig it without a care in his mind when it began to dribble down his cheeks and throat. The brunette tipped it backward when Roger sighed through his nose to make sure he didn't exert himself and as soon as it left his lips, he shut his eyes tightly and belched.

Both of their eyes went wide and Roger giggled with a hand over his lower belly and mouth. "'Scuse me."

Brian didn't exactly have the energy to respond as most of his power was going into not coming on himself, so instead, he smiled and pat his boyfriend's swell of a tummy. It, of course, did him absolutely no favors as Roger only burped softly from the motion and pressure. 

The bottle stayed in Roger's cake-covered hands, tucked between his middle and ring finger lazily, and Brian continued to give him his treat. He alternated bites with drinks of champagne that complimented the overly-sweet strawberry taste with its own friendly blueberry fruit flavor while Brian alternated feeding and rubbing. The occasional kiss was delivered here and there, on both his stomach and lips, and both parts of him tasted like the cake from the brunette's hands wiping the dessert on him.

"Only one more," Brian told to Roger's complaints.

"One?" He asked with a hiccup, another one following. Tipsy from the alcohol, he mumbled, "I feel so heavy..."

Brian could have painted his trousers right then. He was forced to bite down on his lip to stop himself. "Let's get this finished so I can take you upstairs and show you how much I worship you."

Roger agreed and slowly he was given the last slice of cake.

It was just enough to be too much and as soon as he was finished, he threw back his head and groaned pitifully. Brian put the now empty cake tray back onto the coffee table then used his newly-freed hands to rub his boyfriend's overly-fed belly. He seemed to need it too, as soon as he placed his hands down he sighed deeply and whined under the comforting touch.

"Take my panties off," Roger whined. "Please."

Brian blinked. "Why?"

Roger stared up at him with a confused look like he was a moron. Which, at the moment, he was. "You want to know why I want you to take my panties off? I want you to fuck me."

"You're sure you won't get sick?"

"I'm telling you to fuck me and by the looks of it, you aren't gonna last long. Don't waste it on a tissue. Fuck me."

The way he demanded to be fucked made Brian's cock twitch. His voice was low and raspy, rising as he spoke until he was nearly growling. Brian did what he asked and slowly slid his panties down to his thighs where he reached the rose-tinted fish net that covered the skin.

His fingers covered in the smooth cheese made the fabric of his panties slip, and to fix the issue he simply sunk his fingers deep into Roger's mouth to let him lap the scraps up obediently; a dog taught well.

Brian pushed his skirt up and lifted his legs, the pressure of them pushing his stomach upwards eliciting a moan of both desire and distress. Once his legs were on his shoulders, not wanting to flip him on his stomach for obvious reasons and also because he would rather not have Roger puke cheesecake on his couch while his dick was inside of him, he unzipped his trousers.

"I'm gonna be gentle-"

"Don't be a tosser, fuck me like a man." 

"The attitude on you." Brian snarled. 

Brian spits heavily on his hand and slid it over his shaft then pulled Roger forward enough to press into him. He sighed happily and dug his nails into the couch with the stretching of sturdy fabric running through the room.

"Doesn't that feel good?" He asked the blonde who nodded with his mouth drooping open stiffly.

Roger sat up and pressed himself as much as he could into Brian's chest, panting into his shirt with high-pitched whines. Brian grabbed him by the waist and turned him to the opposite side of the couch, leaving a wet spot where he'd leaked come on the cushion.

"Freddie's gonna kill you if that- stains!" Roger shouted with a wail, rising pitch and noise when Brian shoved into him in just the right place.

"Oh shut up!"

They both pressed into each other, similar to a hug but too crushing, and panted into each other's skin. Roger dragged his right leg over his lovers back, the heel tumbling off onto the sofa, and pressed into his ribs. 

Brian kissed up and down his neck with a smile but felt hands patting his back, something that felt somewhat good in a weird way.

"Brian," Roger spoke with a heavy puff. "Brian, stop."

"I told you about calling me that-"

"You know we were saving that cake for dessert. For, like, the next eight days."

Brian's eyes widened and he paused. Roger had his head tucked just over his shoulder which gave him the perfect view of both Freddie and his boyfriend, both holding drinks in their hands in which his boyfriend was awkwardly sipping at while desperately trying to dodge his eyes from the scene in front of him.

"Please tell me that isn't Freddie," Brian whispered.

"It's also his boyfriend."

"Oh my god."

Brian frantically grabbed a throw blanket from the back of the couch and covered both himself and Roger, his cheeks burning in humiliation. If he moved, he would show off exactly what Roger was wearing and most likely his lower torso without anything covering it. Either situation would add humiliation to both himself and his boyfriend, so he sat there, still inside of him. Probably a poor choice but his mind went blank.

"I'm Jim, you must be Roger." Jim smiled and waved to which Freddie smacked him on the arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Jim. I would shake your hand but," He rose his hand as an example but it was, in unfortunate timing and circumstances, drenched in come. Brian seized his wrist and ducked it back down for him. "Actually, let's not talk right now!"

"What a delightful idea!" Brian shouted in alarm with far too much enthusiasm. He bit his tongue and sat up, wrapping the blanket around Roger's torso and then zipped his trousers. Turning around was worse because he had to accept the fact that Freddie and Jim were actually there and not a figment of his over-paranoid imagination.

Jim's face was bright red and Freddie was simply bored of it already.

"What, I leave and you two have cake and fuck?"

Roger smiled and closed his eyes with a hand over his bloated stomach. "You assume Brian had any. That's cute."

The brunette's eyes couldn't become any wider, nor could his face get any redder. Freddie raised a brow and put his hands on his hips, nodding.

"No wonder Brian loves you so much."

"What's that mean?" Roger asked with a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"Freddie, no!" Brian yelled with a finger pointing at him. "Go outside with Jim, Roger isn't dressed."

Freddie obviously can't take a hint so he leaned in despite being quite far from the sofa. "He likes his men with some meat on his bones."

Brian threw his hands over his face. "I'm going to hurl myself off the roof." 

Roger lifted his legs and tucked the blanket between them with a tongue swiping across his lips. "Oh, really? I couldn't tell."

They both exchanged knowing looks and Brian shrieked into his hands.

"I love the outfit by the way." Freddie quipped to Roger's wink.

"It's just a little special something I found-"

"Okay, this was great and all but I think me and Roger are gonna go upstairs," Brian announced with a bright red face.

Roger whined. "But, I just ate all that. I don't wanna move."

He clearly had no shame, but Brian had plenty.

"I'll carry you."

"You're gonna carry me?"

Brian shrugged and scooped him off of the sofa with a grunt. Roger's eyes widened with genuine surprise that Brian could possibly carry him, especially with the extra pounds he’d been carrying lately, and he tugged his skirt down to cover himself, his second shoe dropping to the floor to which Freddie and Jim stared at.

"Bye Jim, bye Freddie!" Roger cooed with a princess wave. The other two waved back and once the couple were in the hallway to the elevator, they heard Freddie shouting off about a stain on the couch.

"Did I embarrass you?" The blonde asked with genuine worry in his voice when he noticed the look on Brian's face.

"It wasn't you, don't worry baby." He replied. "We should have thought about what time it was. Got kind of distracted I guess." He smiled and looked down at the boy in his arms. "Kind of hot being caught, huh?"

"I didn't take you for an exhibitionist. You should have seen Freddie's face." He tilted his head back and stretched his hands from the wrist. "He was so shocked."

"Well, I suppose he had a right to be. All of the men and women I've brought home before never really stuck around this long, and we certainly never did it on the sofa."

"Well, I'm not like the others. I like you. I _love_ fucking on the sofa."

They stepped into the elevator and Brian was clearly struggling to hold him now. "I'm glad you love fucking on the sofa more than me."

"Well," Roger smiled. "If you keep buying cake I'll love you forever."

He leaned into Roger's nose and rubbed it against his own. "I'll get you as much cake as your heart desires."

"That sounds perfect. Can't do that with broken arms though, can we?" He ducked from Brian's arms and stood wearily, pattering of his fish net covered feet on the elevator floor. His hand went to his stomach while his other untucked his skirt from between his legs where the come had it glued.

When they reached Brian's room's floor they stepped out and Roger practically threw himself onto the bed with a loud groan. He unzipped his skirt and threw it across the room followed by his top.

"Get me some pajamas." He requested with his legs rubbing against the sheets. "The soft ones."

"Always demanding. You're so spoiled."

"Who's fault is that?"

Brian looked over his shoulder and smiled while he retrieved his pajamas for him. They were pink and fuzzy for the bottoms and the white top was long, going down to Roger's lower groin, and had a photo of a crown on it.

He curled the outfit over his arm and brought it to the bed where Roger lifted his arms closed his eyes; expecting Brian to dress him as well. So spoiled. He put the shirt over his arms and folded downward then moved onto the pants, which he also did for him. After, Roger sat up on the bed and stretched out on his side with a sleepy smile.

"Come lay with me?" 

Brian ducked into the bathroom and grabbed a hairbrush, then he returned to the bed and got Roger to his lap where he undid the braids in his hair and began to brush out the curls tenderly.

"Your hair is so soft. Do you know that I love you?"

"Are you talking to me or my hair?"

Brian smiled and shook his head. His hands went to hold the hair in his palm before stroking through it again and again, simply watching the blonde locks folding and bouncing back into curls from the tight braids it had been caught into.

"You're so skinny," Roger mentioned softly with his gaze dropping to the exposed collar bones on the man in front of him. "You could use some cake yourself. Put some of that meat Freddie was talking about on your bones."

Brian pressed his lips together and hummed. "No, that's your job." He slid four fingers under Roger's shirt and stroked his stomach that gathered over the waistband of his pants. "I have a job at my company, but you can stay here and relax. Be my spoiled little thing." He raised a brow and corrected; "Not so little, I suppose."

"That sounds nice." Roger agreed. "It's been nice here so far; eating when I want and however much without care, sleeping in your- our bed with you. I got a new friend too." While he spoke, he pat his belly just above where Brian's hand was.

"You talk like I'm gonna throw you back on the street. I wouldn't do that to you, do you understand?" Roger nodded. "Good. You know I love you?" Roger nodded again with a blush across his cheeks.

"I don't think you could throw me out at this point. Freddie and his boyfriend have seen way too much of me- and I suppose you." A giggle. "Plus, who's gonna eat all your food?"

"I think Freddie's gonna kill us when he finds out you had the leftovers too."

They both laughed and Brian continued to brush his hair out. 

When dinner came, Brian and Roger showed themselves to the living room where Freddie and Jim were in the kitchen. Three of them burst into blush and Roger grinned devilishly with his tongue out which only made them all blush brighter.

"Well, we were going to have leftovers, but someone ate that just like the cheesecake." Freddie pointedly looked to Roger who already had food in his cheeks who then shrugged his shoulders and beamed.

Through the meal, they laughed about the earlier situation and Brian was scolded for the spot on the sofa that certainly, and unfortunately, did stain.

After dinner was had, the group sank into the living room for a movie where Roger and Brian laid on the couch together to cuddle. Nearly halfway through, Roger had begun to drool on his chest which let him know he'd fallen asleep right on him with his arms still tightly wrapped around his lean waist.

Upon noticing, Brian couldn't help but smile. He was breathing slowly and gently just near his chin and small snores would speak from him every so often to remind the room how very asleep he was. Roger twitched in his sleep, Brian noticed, and he also brushed his cheeks on things with small sounds of satisfaction, particularly his chest at the moment.

He loved every single twitch and rub that occurred while he was wrapped around the blonde. He seemed so content in his sleep, so peaceful and pure. If Brian was uncertain that he was in undoubtedly in love with him before, he was positive of it now.

Soon, Brian fell asleep as well.

Freddie, being himself, took plenty of photos after they'd both fallen asleep.

And when they woke, they would see the photos already printed and framed for them on the wall. The first sign, besides eaten leftovers and stains on a couch, that they were in love and beginning their own, unique, family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more spoiled brat content to come but if you’re thirsty for more rivht now, my tumblr is feedermercury where i’m always talking about it! thank you so much for almost 100 kudos in ONLY 5 DAYS!!!


End file.
